


Hidden Truth

by drewboobear



Series: Healing Jesse [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Benji helps Jesse, Benji is the man outta the two, Benji sings to Jesse, Bumper is an ass, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, Healing, Healing Begins, Jesse centric, Jesse is jumpy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, bottom!jesse, raped!jesse, rapist!bumper, scared Jesse, top!benji, top!bumper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewboobear/pseuds/drewboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse didn't know what happened the night at the party. He just knew one minute he was drunk and talking (very loudly) with his friend Beca Mitchell then next he was waking up in pain. Not a normal hangover, he woke up in his own blood and in semen. Will he block everyone out or will he let a certain someone help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onedirectionymcmb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/gifts).



> This fic contains rape! I have warned you! If it offends you, leave. I don't except hate! I disclaim anything in this fic. I don't own Pitch Perfect, or Jesse and Benji (if I did, they'd be together) and I don't own any of the songs unless I say that they are my own. The scenes with Beca already took place but I will write them in, in the next chapter since she'll be in it at the radio station and all. She is indeed going to be a lesbian or bi, haven't figured out what I want to do just yet, and Jesse is DEFINITELY going to be gay in this story.

Jesse got out of his parent's Prius and pulled out two dufflebags. He sat them on the ground and looked up at Barden University. He was taken by surprise when suddenly two, womanly yet strong, arms wrapped around his neck holding onto him tightly. He tried to break the embrace, but his mother wouldn't let him go. "Okay.. can't breathe.." He whispered, his face getting slightly red. His mother let him go and immediately he was brought into a stronger hug by his father. His father let him go and simply smiled at him. "I'm so proud of you son.." His father stated in a deep voice. "Thanks dad." Jesse smiled back. He turned back to BU and whispered, "Well.. here we go."

He walked across the campus, after his parents left with their goodbyes, and looked around for Stevenson Hall. He was in room 334 with some guy named Benjamin Applebaum. He took a breath as he carried his dufflebags in his hands. 'Just act cool and he'll never know...' Jesse thought to himself. He looked around at some of the dormitories. _Baker, Washington, James, and finally Stevenson._ He made his way over to the entrance and smiled to one of the Greeters. The male greeter kept the door open for Jesse to walk in. He said a kind thank you and continued off to the elevator. He got inside and pressed the 3. He waited patiently as the death trap made its way up to the third floor. 

Jesse took another deep breath. Yes he was excited to be in college, but also he just didn't want people to _know_.. he just couldn't allow it. The ding from the door brought him out of his thoughts. He stepped out of the elevator and headed into the hall. He looked around on the numbers. _305_. He sighed and continued on. He turned a hall and smiled slightly when he saw _330._ He continued down the call until the number _334_ came into view. He sat his bags down and he opened the door. His eyes went wide when he saw a guy standing on a small step stool hanging up a Tie-Fighter Mobile above his bed. 

The other male came down and looked at Jesse. "There he is. You must be Jesse." The dude said, holding out his hand. Jesse quickly shook it, a strange feeling in his gut. He just smiled and replied, "You must be kidding." He let go of Benji's hand and looked around the room. The room was decorated with huge amounts of sci-fi memorabilia: a life-sized Darth Vader, a twenty-sided die chair, a Battlestar tribute wall, and a big box with swords sticking through it. In a beat, Jesse and Benji took it in. 

"Looking at it now, I can see that it’s a lot. I’ll take it down--" Benji started, looking around before looking back down at Jesse, but he was interrupted by the dark haired male. (A/N- I watched the movie at least a thousand times, looked at a bunch of photos Jesse is definitely shorter than Benji.) "No way! Took me a second for my eyes to adjust but I can roll with this." Jesse finished and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Just so you know. I’m not a total nerd. I also happen to be super into close-up magic." Benji said, and pulled a hamster out of his sleeve. Jesse smiled at the small little hamster. "Dude, that's awesome!" Jesse exclaimed, scratching the hamster behind it's ear. Benji nodded and said, "I'm pretty good." Jesse looked up at Benji. "How long was that little guy in there?" He asked. Benji just smiled and looked down at the hamster, petting it. "Several days.." 

"Wanna go to the activities fair?" Jesse asked. Benji smiled and nodded. "Sure." He replied as he put the hamster into a small cage. The two walked together, out of the Hall and to the fair. They walked through the fair together, looking at some of the booths. They came across one, stopping at the gratuitously rowdy _Sigma Beta Theta FRAT_ booth. 'Good- looking, bare-chested, beefy guys..' Jesse thought, looking at the guys partying and chanting. “Drinking beer, smoking dope, sucking on a tit! If you ain’t pledging SBT, then you ain’t worth no shit!” The frat boys chanted together. Jesse and Benji shared looks, Jesse's look was more of a taken back look. "That's a double negative." Benji said. Jesse scuffed. "That's _a lot_ of negatives." He added. Benji looked around until a certain group caught his eye. He tapped Jesse's shoulder and signaled him to follow. The two started to walk again. 

"Follow me. There’s only one group on this campus worth joining." Benji stated. Jesse followed close behind Benji as they came up to a booth. Jesse read the sign hanging behind the group. _The Barden Treblemakers._   Benji gestured at the eight confident looking nerds under the tree. "As far as Barden goes, that’s what being a man is all about." Benji said, pausing and looking at the groups leader. Bumper Allen, the Treble's leader, blew on an iPhone pitch pipe. The Trebles suddenly rose and started to sing The Dazz Band's "Let It Whip." Jesse was amazed at the fact a group of girls gathered around to listen.

"The Treblemakers. The rock stars of a cappella, the messiahs of Barden. Well, you know, not including athletes, frat guys, or actual cool people." Benji continued. Jesse stuck his hands in his pockets once more and said, "Organized nerd singing. That's great!" Benji just smiled. "You bet it is! How's your voice?" The taller male suddenly asked. " _We both are here to have the fun, so let it whip!_ " Jesse sang and Benji looked at him with an impressed look. " _LET IT WHIP! (LET’S WHIP IT BABY)"_ The Treble's finished. Jesse flinched as a guy, that he heard by the name Unicycle, was hit in the head by a football. Knocking the poor guy to the ground.

The two walked towards the Treblemakers. "I'm gonna introduce myself.." Benji said, clearly trying to mask nervousness, and he continued. "Everybody be cool. It's just a normal day.." He tapped Jesse on the stomach and the same feeling from before had returned causing butterflies to come to Jesse's stomach. He rubbed it off and followed Benji towards the Trebles. He could already tell that the leader, Bumper, was gonna be a dick. Jesse stood behind Benji as the magician walked towards Bumper and his gang. "Hi. Benjamin Applebaum." Benji said as he shook Bumper's hand firmly before letting go. "I saw you guys perform at the “Mall of America” like three years ago. Changed my life. Haven’t stopped thinking about you since." Benji continued. Bumper just looked at the rest of the group before putting on, an obviously fake, smile and saying, "Thanks man."

Jesse just shuffled on his feet hopping that Benji won't take this too far and embarrass himself. "Bumper, huge fan. Your arrangement of Lovin’ Spoonful’s “Do You Believe in Magic” inspired me to become a certified illusionist." Benji said, pulling a scarf out of no where. Jesse looked up at the sky and sighed. Bumper looked back at his gang, "I feel like I'm too important for this.." Donald, the dark skinned male in the glasses, replied with, "You are." Bumper turned back to Benji with a smirk on his face. "The smell of your “weird” is affecting my vocal chords.” Bumper stated. 'He's a dick..' Jesse thought. Bumper's eyes flicked to Jesse. Jesse was immediately filled with a bad feeling, and once again he pushed it away and just shuffled on his feet again as Bumper returned his gaze to Benji. "So why don’t we exchange emails or maybe totally hang out right now?" Benji asked the Treble leader. Jesse quickly walked up to Benji and grabbed his wrist, feeling a small spark as he did so. "Too far." He stated and hurried his roommate away from the all-male acapella group. Jesse still had a bad feeling from the look from Bumper, but at the moment he didn't care. He just had to get Benji out of there before he did something else to embarrass himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. It probably sucked. Comment. Vote. Bookmark. Do what you please!


End file.
